


Level 5

by BER2026444, FionasEmbrace



Category: Dead Space, 死亡空间
Genre: Canon PTSD, M/M, Tentacles, 創傷後遺症(原作向), 觸手注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BER2026444/pseuds/BER2026444, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of 'Level 5'. 冰天雪地孤男寡男努力求生，循序漸進且扎實的感情發展，卡沃爾示範傲嬌(揍爛)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level 5

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Level 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957832) by [FionasEmbrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace). 



> This is a translation of the first chapter of 'Level 5' into Chinese, generously provided by BER2026444. I'm extremely grateful for the opportunity to post it here. Full credit goes to BER for all of this translation work.

一起走在無窮無盡的雪地裡，時間消失得很快。他們的飛船失去控制墜落在地表，它被摧毀的徹底，完全無法挽救，將艾薩克‧克拉克和他的新同伴徹底遺棄在這個荒涼星球上。他清楚知道自己為什麼會出現在這裡。諾頓在地球政府裡有足夠人脈能夠挖出艾薩克的所有資料。讓他能親自找到並脅迫艾薩克和約翰‧卡沃爾，一名地球政府軍官，一起抵達塔弗蘭提斯進行自殺任務。這是個羞辱。他在月球殖民地上的生活才正要開始舒服安逸的階段呢。

他不繼續想太多，平心而論，卡沃爾給了他不好的第一印象。有一些缺口落在他的肩膀上。艾薩克所能作的最好猜測，那大概是和統一教會有關的可怕回憶而對方不願透露任何訊息。那可能和他的妻子及家人有關。無論如何，他絕不是親切和善的那種類型。

把這些破事推到一邊，整個情況有了更糟的變化。他們失去和CMS羅阿諾克的連絡，意謂著失去了所有可能的營救機會。船上的COM連線在接受衝擊時被炸開，使的逃生艙無法使用。艾薩克是真的，真的無奈。因為他*知道*這任務是個壞主意，但又沒有其他選擇。如果再沒有任何的逃跑計劃，他們還有一堆事情可以犯錯。要說有甚麼是艾薩克感到後悔的，他後悔沒有用盡各種方法逃離諾頓和卡沃爾。這座孤獨星球是如此的寒冷和荒涼，再這樣漫無目的的走下去他們會迷路到永遠。所以最好的辦法是找一個仍然有電的地方，在那裡暫做休息，直到某人- 那大概是艾薩克- 想出一個可用的計劃為止。

雪不是用下的，而是橫向打在身上。不同於其他艾薩克所看到的行星，塔弗蘭提斯的風雪讓人不敢領教。這就是為什麼沒人願意住在這裡。即使是穿著防護服，幸好它沒壞，艾薩克必須用上全部力量才能移動。卡沃爾針對這種情況受過更好的訓練，但衣服穿在他身上效果仍然一樣。倆人不怎麼交談，因為防護服的能源快要耗盡- 這相當罕見，他們已經徘徊很長一段時間了。雪傾洩而下。風雪太大了他們絕不能分開。倆人可以保持緊密的走在一起仍是全靠防護服的定位系統。起初，他們樂觀期盼著其他生還者出現，現在他們為了電力和暖氣努力清除垃圾。一個老舊、廢棄的科學研究海灣，有如奇蹟般仍然有電。

破舊而且荒涼，艾薩克認為這地方不安全。真的能夠心安嗎？任何地方的一個轉身，他預計會有新的，可怕的生物打破沉默。他忽然不想要知道真相，在那群統一教神經病破壞神印發動群襲的這幾年，艾薩克好不容易才能在這裡休息一下。

自動門完全生鏽。艾薩克嘗試轉動手柄，但那沒用。即使它仍然有電，這個空間看起來被閒置好多年了，保險系統讓門緊閉著以阻擋暴風雪的可怕力量。艾薩克看向卡沃爾。隔著頭盔當然看不見任何表情，不過那還是可以傳遞出一些東西- 卡沃爾正在思考是否能夠射擊它，或繞過這道鎖尋找其它路線。卡沃爾直接把門踹開。他們通過一個向下的走道進入設施。有一些火花，一對短路電纜不斷在空中飛舞，模糊的照亮這個地方。腳底下有發電機傳來微弱的嗡嗡運轉聲。

這裡絕不是甚麼讓人感到放心的避難所，但至少沒那麼冷了。該設施呈現一種艾薩克在其它站點看過，熟悉的標準佈局。他憑直覺在陳舊箱子後邊找到環境控制開關，溫度設置也不難懂。感謝上帝，艾薩克倒下靠在牆上，精疲力竭，他解除自己的頭盔。卡沃爾也作同樣的事。

"我們辦到了。"

"我的手終於又有感覺...這地方真他媽的。"卡沃爾仍對目前為止所發生的事感到不可置信。他們差點被凍死，對凍原上的倖存者而言，時間分秒必爭。

"你覺得我們應該如何離開這裡？你懂我意思，離開這座星球。"問得太早了點，但艾薩克不想跳過這個議題。

"我不知道。"卡沃爾說。這真令人灰心啊。

"或者，死在這裡。"

"我們絕不考慮這個，好嗎？"

"我是認真的。"

"我也是。我們總得生存下去。我們肯定會找到方法。"

艾薩克盯著太空，聲音充滿遺憾："我很好奇，如果他們能找到艾莉，或許真能阻止這一切。這整個任務。艾莉早已獲得譯碼器，以及摧毀它們的方法，直接將這些訊息給諾頓就行了。為什麼要來找我？"

"嗯哼。"卡沃爾清理衣服上的雪塊。

"我知道原因了。三年來，為了一個地球政府計畫我被關在泰坦空間站。"艾薩克感覺有東西梗在喉嚨裡，不堪的老舊回憶。"它被稱作Telomere"

"Telomere？"

"它們該死的植入進我的腦袋，我不能甩開。"他可以血淋淋描述每個細節。一些卡沃爾不需要知道的內容。"Telomere裡有神印的譯碼指令。譯碼指令對他們來說不算甚麼，儘管- 他們需要進行解密以產生完整的代碼。順利的話，他們可能早就完成了。"

"嗯。"

"如果我們能夠找到艾莉。或者，他們找到艾莉，然後把她放在這裡。"

"等等，如果他們需要有人解密代碼，使用我們的船員就夠了。你見過桑托斯，她了解的事情勝過你的女朋友以及其他所有人"這是真的，桑托斯早已在諾頓面前證明這點；就譯碼這部分艾莉的影響不大。但，艾薩克無法拋開那些執念。"承認吧，這已經跟我們的困境無關了，你在為你的愛情而戰。"

"事情不是這樣的好嗎！"艾薩克反射性的大聲說。他想找個更好的說法但辦不到。

"你女朋友跟著Telomere一起被植入進腦袋了嗎？這就能夠說明你的首要任務。"

"你老婆是一台割草機？這就能夠說明你的臉。"

"好了，她人都死了。"卡沃爾的口氣平淡，而且冰冷。很難說這樣有沒有觸到雷點。艾薩克如履薄冰。

"噢...對不起。"

他嘆了口氣。"別，如果我需要安慰我會找朋友，而你不是其中之一。現在也沒時間。"卡沃爾抖落身上的雪並重新裝備防護服。"怎麼樣，我們在這裡休息夠了就可以出去走遠一點，看看我們是否能找到一艘船，或它剩下的東西。你也可以選擇不繼續下去，反正終究都是一死。反正這一切都他媽的沒希望了。"

"但這是真的嘛。這地方就是座墳墓。"卡沃爾沒反駁。"不管花再多時間，我們最後得到的還是迷路。該死，我甚至開始想念月球殖民地，免費大放送的地球政府宣傳，和我的破公寓。"

"就尋找出路這點。請保持積極態度。"卡沃爾說的話連他自己都不確定。

"你不知道我的公寓多破。"

他笑了。"我知道，簡直是一團狗屎。我去過啊，還記得嗎？"

艾薩克忽然全想起來了。那天，他正拿著舊照片沉浸在回憶裡，諾頓和卡沃爾忽然闖進來拘捕他。不，強迫他為他們進行自殺任務。值得紀念的日子。"是啊，你砸破我的門，拿把裝滿子彈的槍指著我腦袋。"

"對，這就是我說的！"

"現在，我們正在談論的...我想問，呃，一件事，當時你把我揍倒在地，那真的有必要嗎？"

"有，也...沒有。"卡沃爾幾乎有點- 不好意思？差不多。"根據官方報告，你擁有更先進的神印技術，不肯跟地球政府合作，是個潛在威脅。威脅這說法到底是真是假呢，嗯...。"

"我就知道。"其實艾薩克真正想問的是'你為什麼要表現的像個渾蛋？'但那沒有任何幫助。

"好吧，我那樣做是沒必要的。"卡沃爾承認，可是不打算道歉。"那，離開這裡之後你想幹嘛？"他是真的想知道。

"不知道。"他聳聳肩。艾薩克沒想那麼遠，他絞盡腦汁。"可能再回CEC工作吧，然後...。"

忽然一聲巨響。"甚麼...？"

所以，他們並不孤獨。

這力量大到聽起來像是爆炸的衝擊波，像是野獸扭動著身軀撞穿了地板。是的，屍變體可以感覺到生命。毫無疑問，牠在這裡休眠好一段時間了，由於設施食物供應短缺，牠現在需要新的有機物質來維持能量。隨著生物揮舞著巨大、快速移動的四肢，鐵欄杆被連根拔起，地基也跟著塌陷。雖然倆人都沒空仔細觀察，但從那幾條手臂的涵蓋範圍看來，牠肯定比一般的人形屍變體大上很多。牠尖叫著穿過地板尋找他們。

幸運的是，雖然屍變體力量強大而且行動快速，卻不精準。牠盲目的往艾薩克或卡沃爾的方向投擲。這很容易躲開，生物根本搞不清楚自己追逐的目標是一個還兩個。但他們辦法說話。倆人裝備他們的頭盔和武器。沒有任何放鬆的時間。

艾薩克先開了第一槍，屍變體見狀立刻自體分裂開來。這下可看清楚了，'牠'不是一個單數，牠是一個*群*，緊密的編織在一起，同步行動。每個個體有著自己的腹部，自主移動著微小的腿。

群忽然散開，向艾薩克和卡沃爾四面八方的展開攻擊。卡沃爾往任何他能看到的快速開火攻擊。艾薩克邊使用刺刀釘住一些附近的敵人邊丟炸彈照顧一下同伴。群裡一隻更大的鎖定了艾薩克。牠像蜘蛛- 身體長著尖銳細足和長觸角。艾薩克盡可能作出最快反應，但這次敵人更強。它鑽入了他的腿。幾乎沒時間阻擋，艾薩克對寄生蟲使用靜滯，然後茫然的射擊牠。

"艾薩克？"工程師昏倒在地。整個世界到處是扭曲和令人做嘔的，塌縮成一塊眼花撩亂的彩色拼布。但他繼續朝蟲子射擊。卡沃爾站在艾薩克身邊保護他，殺死剩下的群。沒過多久，群被殲滅。他們有過更糟糕的戰鬥，這並不是太困難。幸運的是，設施的發電機和控制系統沒有在戰鬥中被損壞。現在這裡是安全的，卡沃爾跪下檢查艾薩克，顯然對方完全失去行動能力。

這隻變體在艾薩克身上烙了個標記。牠俐落的切開肌肉，留下一個大，長方形傷口在他的腿上。他是如此幸運沒有完全失去腿。但上帝，這看起來太可怕了。卡沃爾撐住對方在自己的手臂裡，把他放到在地上。士兵抓住另一個人的肩膀，大聲喊，"克拉克！"但艾薩克感到頭昏眼花，口齒不清，只說一些不連貫的東西，直直的盯著天花板。工程師正在快速掉血，很誇張的流的地板到處都是。卡沃爾陷入驚慌失措- 對他來說這很不尋常；他在這方面並不是真的訓練有素。該死，該死，該死。早在軍校，每個人都被要求學習在戰場上切實可行的急救，通常是針對自己本身。但那些方法只是拖延時間，讓更有資格的專家趕來幫忙。沒時間猶豫，再不做點甚麼，艾薩克就死定了。

克拉克這個詞逐漸失焦，迷失在眩暈的陰霾裡。卡沃爾喊他，想讓他清醒。但艾薩克只嘟囔了幾句，眼神渙散，更多血從嘴巴流出來。他們究竟是不是朋友，現在已經不重要了，卡沃爾需要艾薩克活著，雖然他永遠不會承認，害怕孤獨一人。更糟糕的是，卡沃爾曾經弄丟過某人，難道這地獄裡他還要再做一次？

卡沃爾跨過他身上，小心著動作不要觸碰以免造成更多傷害，並檢查了脈搏。還活著，一些喘息。現在的環境對工程師來說太寒冷。他恨恨地罵道。牆壁上有緊急醫療設施，卡沃爾整個連支架扯下來放在旁邊。沒有太多選擇。他可以嘗試和包紮傷口，但它不足以止血。腿肉整塊不見了。"媽的，這真是令人討厭。"卡沃爾喃喃自語。他用最厚的繃帶圈住傷口。但那沒用，血立刻滲透過去。這速度實在非常危險。

還有更糟的。

他再仔細查看，這不只是肌肉被切除。他想，還有別的東西。寄生蟲把自己的一部分給融合進去了，一些肉削，黃色和感染，就在那裡。耶穌啊。在情況惡化之前，受感染的部分絕對必須切除- 來自屍變體，牠原本打算進行自我複製- 對一個正在大出血的傷口這樣做實在太冒險了。該怎麼辦？混帳。

那，現在有甚麼能用- 一些止痛藥，一些外科手術工具。一些消毒劑。有人在這裡。不，只是足跡。他拿起金屬切割器，它們乾淨整齊的排列著，已消毒完成。這像是塑膠燒焦的味道。他努力想起自己身處何處。血和空間的雪崩讓整個房間坍塌在一起，他沒辦法知道更多了。但這不重要，因為出口已被封住；緊繃到極限的膽量和神經，有如暴風雪。鑰匙。一道薄霧將四周變成血戰沙場，奉命來到地球進入悶燒的塑膠堆，仍穿著相同的紅色軍服，像往常一樣，成為士兵。他經歷過光鮮亮麗的陸戰隊，極小或巨大的生物，也有機器人。他把肉切下來，一塊一塊，直到甚麼也不剩。有鬼魂在這裡，不，只是倒下的人一直堆砌到遠方。他把肉拿在手上。現在很平靜，劈開地球可以獲得湧出的泉水和純淨岩石，坐以待斃最後甚麼都得不到。他停不下來。有太多縫合工具了。可是該死的不能在這裡碰他。

別急，找到鑰匙。它在這裡。天空爆裂出彩色閃電。他會救她。妲瑪拉，我拿到鑰匙了，我會救妳。等我。向上爬，永遠，城堡內一條五顏六色磚塊砌成的螺旋樓梯。沒有太多時間。從此之後，再也沒有人纏繞著他。就是那裡，在他的手中，相同的事物，鑰匙打開那扇門，它將會實現。這是真的，相信吧，孩子。鑰匙沉重而且鋒利。如果縫線纏在一起，他會處理。公主就在那裡，被放置在地上。噢，上帝，妲瑪拉。妳為什麼不醒來？門打開後他丟下鑰匙，燦爛的光穿過空氣閃閃發亮，滲進了她的嘴，跌落出她的耳朵，進入他身體的每個角落每個地板裂縫，融化的光照遍每道縫線。就像我的承諾。握住我的手。妳為什麼不醒來？暴風雪轟然倒塌像一列貨運火車朝他們迎面而來。

艾薩克醒來，昏昏沉沉，自從他們最後一次爭吵伴隨著屍變體攻擊後，時間不知道過了多久。他失去很多血，頭還很暈，也有一些影響跟鎮定劑有關。旁邊有一大罐乾淨的飲用水。有一道隱痛在他腿上。沒之前那麼糟了，但它仍是一個沉悶的，響亮的酸痛。他低頭看，左膝和大腿之間被緊緊包紮。艾薩克移動了一下，沒感覺缺甚麼。卡沃爾必須照顧他的傷口- 在這段幸運時間裡。他不認為卡沃爾會做這種事。艾薩克好奇心被勾起。想知道傷勢有多糟，他坐起來，拉起繃帶偷看。那裡有個大的結痂跟繃帶黏在一起，不牽動傷口就無法看到更多。真的，艾薩克應該息事寧人，但它實在難以抗拒。上面有大量的針腳。除此之外，還有一塊矩形皮膚顏色和他自己的不太一樣。該部分被縫合的亂七八糟。它看起來有點怪異，和艾薩克預想的不太一樣。心不在焉，他摸了一下，感覺針的顛簸。

艾薩克回頭看了看卡沃爾，他正在水槽裡洗手和一些工具。卡沃爾腿上也有繃帶幾乎在相同位置，左腿的矩形截面，但卡沃爾的傷口更小。他可以看見那裡滲出點點血花，顯然繃帶不是很夠用。

等等。

What. The. Fuck. 這裡縫的是他的腿肉- 不壞啊- 癒合或感染二選一。這這這...這不可能啊。它就是不可能。艾薩克現在才把兩者連結在一起真是太慢了點。他試圖消化已發生事實和其中的不合理之處。這個在他無意識期間做的移植手術救了他的腿。毛骨悚然到有點想吐。不真實。他不明白這怎麼會發生。肌肉移植。不，它是不可能的。艾薩克面無表情盯著牆面，然後回神。"發生甚麼事？"

"你的腿幾乎被撕乾淨了，這就是發生了的事，從沒見過這種事。"卡沃爾頓了頓，思索片刻。也許這不是全部事實，所有時間都耗費在想台詞。他澄清，"反正那些材料不是來自外星。"

"我的左邊現在是一坨屎。我該怎麼辦？"

"正常情況下幾星期後會慢慢恢復，最多六星期。說真的你實在非常走運，所以別婆婆媽媽的了。你能移動嗎？"

"一點點...。"艾薩克試著利用一只茶几讓自己直立起來。這是場漫長鬥爭。他能夠忍受，但不可以把任何重量壓上他的傷處。靠在茶几上，他找了個舒適的支撐點。"所以，*您*的腿怎麼了？"

卡沃爾拒絕討論。"哦，這個？沒甚麼...。"他不擅長說謊，而且現下沒心情解釋這些。

"別跟我說。"

"看，我會稍後做說明。你被注射了止痛藥。現在應該他媽坐下，在你把事情變得更糟之前。"

"不，這...這是你的...。"艾薩克指指自己那條傷腿。他也不知道該怎麼講了。

"我們一定要現在討論嗎..."他有點結巴，快速的來回思考要不要承認。"只是...好吧，反正事情就是你想的那樣。"他不是刻意想要隱藏甚麼，只是討厭這種類型的對話，卡沃爾盡量避免讓它們發生。艾薩克為此感激得不得了，然後倆人之間變的情緒高漲，或是他對事實覺得反感- 卡沃爾無法提供更好更安全的治療方法。"還有甚麼我能做的？"

"我不知道你都遭遇了些什麼。不知道該說些什麼。無論如何，這，這蠻獵奇的，但它真的救了我的腿，我的意思是，媽的，我的整個生命，永遠不會有人這樣對我，而我甚至曾經不相信你。總之，我這輩子都欠你。"這是真的。

"*拜託*，別這樣─"卡沃爾很快的不耐煩起來，他討厭多愁善感。

"卡沃爾。"艾薩克打斷他，並迅速把手放在對方的肩膀上。手有點冰冷，搖搖晃晃的。這是個奇怪的時刻，以一般人際關係交往的標準而言這不太正常，一下從這邊跳到那邊。在這之前倆人從未有過真正的友好姿態，他們之間的大部分談話總是劍拔弩張。對於卡沃爾救了他的命艾薩克想要表達感謝，等等，他就快要失敗了。他可以使用世上所有的華麗詞藻，但那都沒有意義。所以這次相反的，他只說了一句，"謝謝。"他直接看著卡沃爾的黑眼睛幾乎是在研究它們。這就夠了。


End file.
